


Sickness and Loneliness

by Inugurl3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Hospital, injured, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inugurl3/pseuds/Inugurl3
Summary: Naruto returns from a mission badly injured, once out of the hospital he finds someone has stolen his belongings, mean while Sasuke and Sakura with the help the rookie 9 give Naruto a present that he will never forget.





	

Merry Christmas to everyone even if this is late :)

Sickness and loneliness

The village was fully rebuilt and the villagers were hustling around in preparation for the coming holidays approaching. Everyone was to busy to noticed the lonely blond boy sitting injured and sick in a hospital bed, after his solo mission was complete. The lonely boys name is Uzumaki Naruto, the orphan child of the late Fourth Hokage, also the jinchūriki of the village of Konoha, hidden in the leaves, in the land of fire. 

**********Flashback (Naruto’s Point of View!) **********

I walked through the gates with a gaping hole in my side, blood dripping everywhere. The only thought in my mind was getting to the Hokage’s office and reporting how the mission went. The guards at the gate pay no mind to me as I walk past, some of the villagers would stare in disgust a I walked by, but no one said a word as i made my slow trek to the Hokage’s office. I walked up the steps as my vision began to blur but I pushed myself further on saying that i have to give this report. Finally making it to my destination, i walked in to hear a loud gasp and someone rushing to my side. Before i passed out i seen the blond Hokage catching me before i fell to the ground as everything turned black. 

**********End of Flashback (Naruto’s Point of View!) **********

I woke up in a very bright white room, my guess it is a go hospital room. My head pounding from three headache that had formed. I looked tho see if any one was around but no one was. I wondered if anyone had known I was here but probably not seeing as I was alone. As I laid in bed I began to wonder if I was going tho spend another Christmas alone. 

**********Sasuke’s Point of View!!!**********

I walked to the dobe’s apartment wondering why i had not seen him in about a week. As I got closer I could see all of the buildings getting crappier looking. Once I got to his apartment I noticed the door was opened, I pulled out a kunai and slowly walked in. What i saw broke me, The walls were so torn, you could see the electrical wires, the floors had cracks and holes also that could fit a person in them. His furniture looked like they had seen better days. I walked over to the bedroom and looked at the sight before me. His bed had major holes in the mattress, blanket barely had any filling, the pillow was flatter then could be, walls and floors were in the same shape. I walked into the bathroom and seen, no sink, no shower head, the water spout was almost broken off, the toilet looked like it could collapse at any moment. I stepped out and walked out of the tiny apartment and walked over to Naruto’s favorite place to eat Ichiraku’s. After hearing that he hand not been around for a while, I got worried and left. I decided to check the Hokage mountain to see if he was up there. When i arrived there i noticed that no one was around. I frowned thinking about where i could find him. My last place i checked was the hospital, knowing that he could possibly be there. 

 

**********Sakura’s Point of View**********

I was making my rounds as i seen Sasuke-kun approach me. 

Sasuke: Hey, have you seen Naruto?

Sakura: No, last i heard was that he was on a solo mission. 

Sasuke: that would explain why i have not seen him in a few days. We need to discuss something later though. 

Sakura: Sure, how about in an hour, we can go to the bbq place and eat. 

Sasuke: sure sounds good to me, see you in an hour.

I watched as Sasuke-kun walked away, as i finished my rounds. I filled out my reports on my patients and gave them to my lunch replacement. An hour had passed and i met up with Sasuke-kun where we agreed on. I had no idea what he wanted to talk to me about. 

Sakura: so what did you need to talk to me about?

Sasuke: Have you ever been in Naruto’s apartment?

Sakura: yes, but i haven’t in a long time.

Sasuke: he needs a new place to live.

Sakura: what are you talking about?

Sasuke: his place is not liveable, we need to get him a new place.

Sakura: it looked fine when i was in it last.

Sasuke: well its nothing like it was back then. 

Sakura: i want to see 

Sasuke: alright lets get going then 

We left the bbq place, walking towards Naruto’s apartment. It took us a few minutes to get there, we climbed up the stairs. We got to the top of the stair and opened the door and walked in. As we entered i gasped at the sight, the poor condition of his apartment made me want to cry. 

Sakura: your right, but what about Christmas coming up?

Sasuke: your right, no one would rent around this time of year. 

Sakura: what about one of the Uchiha Complexes, they are always empty?

Sasuke: i dont think he would want like that, i mean i get lonely out there with such a big empty house, but i feel that he would not like it. 

 

*******Naruto’ s Point of View!********

I looked out the window wondering if anyone was coming to visit, i also was wondering how close to Christmas it was, and what random villager was going to destroy my apartment this year. I sat there bored out of my mind when Tsunaded decided to appear. 

Tsunade: Brat you gave me quite a scare.

Naruto: I’m sorry

Tsunade: Your getting out in the morning, I want your report on my desk by nightfall tomorrow. 

Naruto: alright, anything else 

Tsunade: yes, take better care of yourself, try not to eat so much ramen, try eating foods that are actually good for you. I dont want you getting sick. 

Naruto: I will try.

Tsunade: i will hold you to that. 

 

I nodded as I watched her leave the room, the thought of getting out in the morning brought a sad smile to my face. I thought of how the report would go but i cried for a while knowing that my empty house awaited me. I ended up crying myself to sleep. Knowing no one would save me from the darkness in my life. 

 

******Sasuke’s Point of View! ******

After talking to Sakura i walked home planning on visiting one of the other houses, to see if i could clean up one of the places that had sat for years. I chose one of the places close to where i live. The next day I started cleaning at sunrise, hoping to finish by lunch. After 3 or 4 hours of cleaning i finally made part of the one house livable. I continued on cleaning until i was finished, I left and found Sakura again. 

Sakura: whats up Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: I just finished cleaning all the rooms in one of the houses. I have been at it since sunrise. 

Sakura: really, wow thats 6 hours. How about we surprise Naruto with it?

Sasuke:yeah, that would be a Christmas present he would never forget. 

Sakura: we should move his stuff in for him, before he gets back. 

Sasuke: sounds like a plan to me.

 

We left to collect all of Naruto’s stuff, when we got there the apartment was still empty. We walked around collecting various items that he had lying around and left. We got to the house that i picked out and put what little stuff he owned away. 

Sakura: I could of swore he had more things then this.

Sasuke: We should get him some better stuff to go along with the new place, maybe the others could help. 

Sakura: we could make it a group gift. 

We left to go round up the rest of the rookie 9. As we all got together, we sat and talked.

Sasuke: the reason Sakura and I gathered you all here today is because we need your help to gather stuff for a friend of ours. We decided we wanted to give them a better chance at having a good Christmas and they need our help badly. The person we are helping is Naruto.

 

Sakura: We looked at his apartment today and he needs a new place to live, luckily we have found a place but he has so few items that it doesn’t even fill up the place, we want your help with making the place feel like home to him. 

Neji: Im willing to help out, just let me know what he needs. 

Lee: same here, the power of youth is strong with him.

Everyone volunteered to help out any way they could. We all left to get things for Naruto’s Christmas present. After an hour we had everything bought and placed around the house to make it more homey. 

 

******Naruto’s Point of View*******

 

I walked out of the hospital towards my apartment. I found out that today is Christmas eve, and i am probably spending the holiday alone. As i walked down the busy street, people would glare at me and whisper behind my back. I could catch phrases like “ why does he even live here” or “ they should have put that demon down long ago. I ignored everyone as i walked down the path. I made it to my apartment, after unlocking the door i looked around and found everything was missing, someone had stole everything leaving me with nothing. It must really be fate’s cruel joke leaving me with nothing on Christmas Eve. No one was there to help me out, i laid down on my bare mattress and went to sleep after writing my report. I woke up sometime later, i got up and got dressed then went to turn in my report. I began walking through the village looking at the displays in the stores. I finally got to the Hokage’s Office, walking in i handed the Hokage my report and went back to my empty apartment. On my way back to my apartment i ran into Sakura. 

Naruto: Hi Sakura-chan

Sakura: Merry Christmas Naruto

Naruto: Merry Christmas Sakura-chan, i am glad you are having a good Christmas

Sakura: thank you, what about you?

Naruto: not really a good one on my end, but i will get over it. 

Sakura: did you just get back from your mission?

Naruto: No, i just got out of the hospital.

Sakura: Really, i thought you were on a mission

Naruto: I was but i got back 4 days ago, i passed out trying to give the Hokage my report. 

Sakura: Im sorry Naruto, why dont you come over tonight and we can hang out.

Naruto: nah, you enjoy the family time, i can hang later

Sakura: Sasuke-kun is going to be there.

Naruto: I still am going to let you enjoy your family time, let teme as well

Sakura: come on its Christmas, no one should be alone.

Naruto: I’m sorry Sakura but im going to just sleep and hope for the holiday to end fast. 

Sakura: I want to give you your present, I know Sasuke-kun has one for you too.

Naruto: im not in the mood tonight Sakura, besides where were you guys when i was in the hospital?

Sakura: we were looking for you but we could not find you, and no one told us you were in the hospital. Besides Naruto Uzumaki you will get your ass to my house now.

Naruto: But Sakura i know you want to spend alone time with Sasuke, i can always catch up later.

Sakura grabbed me by the arm and lead me to here house. once we got there people popped out form behind places they hid. I felt rather uncomfortable knowing that i might ruin their Christmas. I watched as Sasuke crossed the room and walked up to me. 

Sasuke: Dobe, took you long enough

Sakura: I found him at his apartment he wasn’t even going to come

Sasuke: why not

Naruto I didn’t’t want to ruin your Christmas together.

Sasuke: dobe are you serious?

Naruto: yes

Sakura: is that the reason you didn’t want to come, because you think that you would ruin our Christmas?

 

Sasuke: why would you think that? You are our friend we wouldn’t think that you ruined our Christmas by bing here.

Sakura: we all actually have a big surprise for you

Naruto: really but i dont have anything for you guys

Sasuke: i think i speak for everyone when i say that it doesn’t matter, you being here is enough

I watched as everyone around the room nodded in agreement. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe hoping to calm my nerves

Sakura: we want to gibe your your surprise now, if you would please follow sasuke-kun

I watched as Sasuke walked out the door followed by the rest of the group. JI hesitated for moment then followed suit. About 10 minutes later we were at the Uchiha District. We walked through the abandoned area towards one of the houses. Sasuke stopped at one of them and turned towards everyone.

Sasuke: we are here.

Sakura: Merry Christmas Naruto we got you a new place to live, we felt you deserved a place that was all your own. Plus its free for you and everything works.

Sasuke: Merry Christmas Dobe

I cold feel the tears run down my face, i looked up at the place i never imagined that Christmas wold be awesome. Especially with the friends that i have now, that i know love me. I looked around at each of them and smiled.

Naruto: tank you everyone, this is more then i deserve though

Sakura: we each think you deserve allot better then what you had.

Sasuke: you should walk inside and check it out.

I walked inside and realized that i had people who cared for me and wanted to help me more then i ever could. 

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!

A/N

Sorry its late by a few minutes but i tried life can be difficult to work with, its currently 12:09 Monday the 26 in December and i am finishing it up now, i know all the I’s are lower case the writing app i use will not catch it as a grammar mistake, i hope everyone is having a good Christmas, and i hope to hear what you think of this story, so please review and soon i will have hopefully 3 new stories for you to read in January. I love everyone who reads so thank you for your consideration. Again Thank you and enjoy....


End file.
